


Cat eyes

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is adorable, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magnus Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Set after 2x8Alec wants to see Magnus' cat eyes again.





	

Alec picked up the last of the dirty glasses and brought them to the table as his boyfriend (he smiled every time he thought about that) insisted he could clean it all up with a snap of his fingers. 

“Seriously, how much magic did you use tonight? It’s fine, we can clean dishes like ordinary people for once.” He turned to Magnus with a sly smile. “And when it gets boring you can snap it all away.”

Magnus laughed as he shrugged, coming to the sink with the Lightwood. The bench was towering with glasses and dirty plates, and Alec winced as he took all of it in.   
“Okay, maybe there were more than I thought.”

Magnus smiled at the adorable look on the boy’s face as he clicked, making the dishes disappear, including every other piece of party rubbish in the apartment. Alec looked around with his hands on his hips. 

“I’m going to get so lazy with you as a boyfriend.” He froze, shoulders going tense as he realized what he’d just said. He almost couldn’t bear to look at Magnus but when he turned all he saw was a softly smiling warlock. 

“Well, I don’t think anyone likes cleaning up. We can cheat with that.” He came closer to Alec, sly smile on his face as he slid his hands around his waist. 

“So. I’m your boyfriend now?”

Alec was a little nervous, and more than a little out of his depth, but Magnus looked happy so he just put his arms around him and smiled.

“Max said that Mom’s been calling you that. My boyfriend. I thought I’d try it out. If you don’t mind.”

Alec didn’t know when the music started playing but it was slowly filling the room and with their arms around each other, the two began to sway. 

“I like the sound of it. It’s a big step though, are you sure you’re ready for it?”

Alec smiled and lowered his face to press his cheek to Magnus’ as they danced. 

“I’m sure.”

Magnus smiled against his boyfriend and closed his eyes as they moved together. 

After a few moments, Alec slowly pulled away, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. 

“Oh, I just remembered um… Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?”

Alec laughed a little bit at the pet name, cheeks reddening. 

“I was wondering, um, can I…see your warlock mark? Again?”

Magnus was a little surprised at the request but of course he knew it was coming. Alec looked so eager and Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what would happen when he saw them. Would he flinch like Max?

Magnus smiled and took a breath, this was Alexander he was with. 

“Of course.” He blinked, stripping his glamour away and…

Alec beamed, eyes widening in amazement. 

“Woah.” The archer’s hands came up to hold the warlocks face. 

“They’re beautiful.”

Magnus felt his chest warm at the awe in Alec’s eyes. Truthfully, he didn’t often get a positive reaction, which was partly why he hid them. 

Alec was still staring at them, and Magnus laughed as he started pouring out questions.

“Do you see differently with them than the other ones? Can you see in the dark like cat’s can? Do they glow in the dark like cats? Do they go all big like kittens when they’re about to pounce on something?”

Magnus gripped the Nephilim’s waist and pulled him closer, pressing his smiling lips against his. Alec happily kissed him back, hands slipping from Magnus’ cheeks to his hair, pulling him in. 

Once they broke apart, Alec was too breathless to ask any more questions so Magnus asked one instead. 

“How about I answer all your questions after we have some alone time. As boyfriends.”

Alec smiled and raised his eyebrows, liking the idea very much. Magnus took his hand and led him to their bedroom, cat’s eyes glowing in amusement. 

“Okay, but like, do you have the kitten eyes thing? Because that would be so damn cute, by the angel, you could get me to do anything with that look. I bet cats love you they probabaly-“


End file.
